Can't Fool Me
by Bird of Dreams
Summary: April Fools' oneshot, 5YL; When Reborn claims to have altered the Ten Year Bazooka so that it now allows its user to travel to parallel worlds, Tsuna has every right to be skeptical. And if what his intuition says is true, this situation will not bode well at all—for him at any rate...


**A/N: **Hello everybody and Happy April Fools'! I know this oneshot might seem a bit out of the blue, but you can treat it as both a thank you for helping OGaC reach 700 reviews (we've come so far!) and as an obligatory April Fool's fic.

A few quick notes: Please keep in mind that this oneshot takes place 5YL so this Tsuna and Co are already living in the Vongola Mansion. This also means that this Tsuna acts more mature and is not as afraid to snark at or butt heads with Reborn than canon!Tsuna, but he still has a while to go before he becomes the badass TYL!Tsuna we all know and love. As for the other characters, they have a perfectly legitimate reason why they act the way they do, which will be explained in the end. With that being said, I hope the characters don't feel like they are acting _too_ OOC.

Oh, I must also warn you that this oneshot is pure and utter crack. Looking back now, I realize that I have no idea what I was thinking as I wrote this. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the craziness!

**Summary:** April Fools' oneshot, 5YL; When Reborn claims to have altered the Ten Year Bazooka so that it now allows its user to travel to parallel worlds, Tsuna has every right to be skeptical. And if what his intuition says is true, this situation will not bode well at all—for him at any rate...

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

**Warning:** complete and utter crack, major OOCness (justified), slight allxTsuna

* * *

**Can't Fool Me**

Tsuna should have known better than to get out of bed that morning, especially when his intuition started blaring out warning bells as soon as he woke up to the sound of his alarm. It certainly didn't help that the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Reborn perched at the end of this bed, smirking—in Tsuna's opinion—even more sadistically than usual.

"Good morning, Reborn," Tsuna started out slowly, carefully testing the waters.

Reborn's smirk widened. "Good morning to you as well, Tsuna. Such a fine day it is today, wouldn't you agree?"

Tsuna's intuition only heightened at Reborn's uncharacteristic response. "Uhm, sure? What are you doing here so early, Reborn?"

Tsuna didn't think that Reborn's smirk could get any wider. He decided right then and there that the hitman looked too much like the cat who swallowed the canary. "Do I need a reason to greet my favorite student first thing in the morning?"

"No?..." Tsuna was aware that he was treading a very fine line, though he had no idea what that line really was.

"Then there should be no further complaints, right?" Reborn hopped off the bed and Tsuna let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. The hitman cocked his head innocently. "From the way you were treating me, it was almost as if you thought I was a suspicious person with ulterior motives or something."

Tsuna almost snorted at this, but held himself back just in time. Reborn's eyes glittered calculatingly. "Stop dawdling in bed, Dame-Tsuna. You're wasting valuable daylight. There's much to be done today."

"I..uh...I think I'll pass on that today, thanks."

"What?" Reborn's voice was misleadingly sweet. "I don't believe I heard that correctly the first time around. Would you care to repeat that again, Tsuna?"

With Reborn's beady eyes trained on him, Tsuna felt himself falter for a moment. He gulped audibly before he managed to get a grasp on his bearings. "I'm actually feeling a bit off," he repeated. "I think I'd better just stay in bed today."

Goosebumps broke out over the surface of Tsuna's skin when Reborn's tone became even sweeter. "Nonsense. You look perfectly healthy to me. I think you _really_ should get out of bed soon, Tsuna."

Tsuna knew when the battle was lost, especially when he saw Reborn reaching for Leon. He sighed deeply and threw a silent prayer that whoever was watching over him would take pity on him and allow him to survive the day unscathed.

"Alright," Tsuna was resigned to his fate. "Give me a few minutes to get ready."

"Of course," Reborn made his way to the door. "Would you like me to join you in the dining room for breakfast when you're ready?"

Tsuna gave an offhand wave. "No, I think I'll just take breakfast in my office. There's some paperwork I want to finish."

"I'll have someone bring you up something then."

"Alright, thanks, Reborn."

Reborn waited until he heard Tsuna's footsteps fade off into the bathroom and the sound of running water that indicated that the shower was turned on. He lowered his fedora as he walked to the dining room, not even bothering to hide his smirk of victory.

_First hurdle down..._

* * *

A soft knock sounded from the double doors of Tsuna's office. "Come in," Tsuna called out, not bothering to look up from the paperwork he was filling out.

A maid walked in bearing a large covered platter. "Breakfast for you, Decimo."

Tsuna signed his most current paperwork, finishing it with a flourish, before finally looking up. He allowed a kind smile to grace across his lips. "Ah, Maria, thanks for that. I really appreciate it."

"It is my pleasure, Decimo," she said, bowing. "Please give any us a call if there is anything else you require."

"I will, thank you."

She gave another respectful bow before retreating from the room. Tsuna pushed the pile of paperwork to the side of his desk as he pulled the platter toward himself. He lifted the cover off, smiled at the generous variety of breakfast foods that filled the platter, and immediately helped himself to some of it.

A few moments later, Tsuna put down the croissant he was buttering and sighed before calling out, "Reborn, I know you're there."

The infant hitman stepped out of the shadows a moment later, smirking. "Not bad. And here I was afraid you were getting rusty."

Tsuna heaved another sigh. "I don't suppose there's any use in me telling you to knock like a normal person?"

"I'm a hitman. The shadows are where I roam."

"Whatever you say, Reborn," Tsuna said distractedly as he returned to his croissant.

Reborn hopped onto Tsuna's desk. "I have news for you, Tsuna."

"Whatever you want to say can wait until after breakfast," Tsuna said. "And hands off, this croissant is mine. Get your own if you want one."

"Such pettiness," Reborn chided, but he took his hand off the pastry all the same. "But I think you'll be interested in what I have to say. It has to do with the Ten Year Bazooka." The small hitman then proceeded to pull out the purple bazooka from who knows where before plopping it down right on top of Tsuna's breakfast.

Tsuna, already too used to his tutor's antics to be surprised anymore, only raised an eyebrow. "Wait. How did you manage to get Lambo to part with this?"

"Oh, I can be very persuasive when I want to be, Tsuna." Reborn's smirk looked downright evil.

"And by persuasive you mean..."

"A few gunshots, threats, blackmail," Reborn gave a nonchalant shrug. "You know, the usual."

"Ah," Tsuna didn't even bat an eyelash. "I thought as much." He made a mental note to himself to console Lambo with an extra large bag of grape candies later. "I really wish you wouldn't treat him that way, Reborn."

"It's good character building," Reborn replied with a completely straight face.

"If by good character building, you mean personal punching bag," Tsuna muttered softly under his breath. He shook his head. "Anyways, what were you saying about the Ten Year Bazooka again?"

"Giannini and I have found a way to modify it so that the bazooka now allows travel to parallel worlds," Reborn announced dramatically.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Wait...what?"

Reborn looked pleased that he had managed to catch his student off guard. "You heard what I said the first time." He lifted the bazooka that was at least five times his size easily over his small shoulder. "You can now use the Ten Year Bazooka to travel to parallel worlds for a short amount of time. Five minutes, I would estimate, like how long the Ten Year Bazooka usually lasts when sending someone to the future."

"Wait a minute," Tsuna held a hand up to his head. "You barge into my office and suddenly whip out the Ten Year Bazooka, claiming that you have somehow managed to alter it so that it now allows travel to parallel worlds, and you expect me to believe you just like that?"

"Technically I was already in your office before you came in so that does not constitute as barging in."

"Reborn..." Tsuna's voice held a note of exasperation.

The hitman shrugged. "This is what the results say in theory, but admittedly, we haven't had the chance to test it out yet."

"And you're telling me this because?..."

"I need to find a suitable test subject." Reborn cocked his head. "And who am I to pass on a good opportunity?"

At once, Tsuna's intuition started blaring out warning bells. 'Danger! Danger!' it screamed at him. Tsuna gulped and tried to make himself as small as possible when Reborn trained his beady eyes on him.

"Well, good luck with that?" Tsuna said uncertainly.

"I think I should be the one saying that to you." Reborn looked up at him with an odd sort of expression before an absolutely evil smirk broke out on his face. He aimed the bazooka at Tsuna. "Well then, let me know how it goes on the other side."

Tsuna realized too late what Reborn was planning to do. "Wait! Reborn!" He made to get up from his chair, but Reborn had already pulled the trigger. Tsuna only had time to hear the telltale sound of the bazooka firing off before a large cloud of pink smoke obscured his vision a moment later.

A wisp of smoke managed to get into Tsuna's lungs and he coughed violently as the thick pink cloud slowly cleared up. When the smoke completely disappeared, Tsuna immediately scanned his surroundings, exhaling in relief when he found everything exactly the same.

He threw a glare at Reborn, who was still perched exactly at the same spot before he fired off the bazooka. "That was so not funny, Reborn," Tsuna said, frowning. "You're lucky that nothing happened."

To Tsuna's surprise, instead of answering, Reborn merely stared back at him, as if not really comprehending his words. "Now you think you can just ignore me?" Tsuna crossed his arms. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself, Reborn?"

Reborn continued to stare at him before a wide smile broke out on his face. "Tu-na!" he declared happily in a high-pitched baby's gurgle.

Tsuna blanched at the unexpected response. "R-Reborn?"

Reborn laughed happily, drawing another shocked expression from Tsuna before holding his arms out in front of him. "Up!"

Still not really understanding what was going on, Tsuna nevertheless obliged and carefully lifted Reborn up in his arms. Reborn immediately snuggled up against his chest, one chubby fist grabbing tightly onto his suit jacket as he sucked on his yellow pacifier.

_Okay..._ Tsuna was still baffled, but his mind began to slowly connect the pieces. _So it seems that Reborn has reverted back to his actual age..._ he thought, glancing down at the infant hitman—no, just infant now—in his arms. _But the question is...why?_

At that moment, there was a soft rap at his door. Tsuna looked up, startled, before calling out cautiously, "Come in."

A familiar silver-haired Guardian poked his head in. "Hayato?" Tsuna called out.

"H-hai, J-Juudaime," Gokudera replied in a surprisingly soft voice, head still poking in from the door. Tsuna thought that the stutter and the lack of exuberance that accompanied his Storm Guardian's voice was a tad bit strange, but didn't think too much of it then.

"Why are you just standing there, Hayato?" Tsuna asked. "Come on in."

"O-of course, Juudaime. T-thank you." Gokudera slowly shuffled into the room, shoulders hunched over, his fingers twiddling nervously in front of him.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at Gokudera's uncharacteristic meekness. "Is something wrong, Hayato?"

"I t-thought I heard a noise from J-Juudaime's room, s-so I came to m-make sure you were alright," Gokudera stuttered nervously. "N-nothing bad came in h-here, right?" his eyes widened fearfully as he glanced around the room. He began to fiddle with the ends of his hair in obvious agitation.

Tsuna was still puzzled by Gokudera's timidity, but decided not to worry too much about that in face of reassuring the other. "Don't worry, it was nothing, Hayato," he said soothingly. "It was just the sound of the Ten Year Bazooka going off..." Tsuna's eyes widened as a crazy idea suddenly occurred to him. _Reborn did say that he altered the Ten Year Bazooka to allow travel to parallel worlds._ He looked down at the gurgling Reborn in his arms and the nervous Gokudera in front of him. _Could it be?..._

"T-thank goodness," Gokudera visibly relaxed though the frightened rabbit look never left him. "O-Oh, you found R-Reborn-chan as well." Gokudera said. "I-I l-lost track of him f-for a single m-moment and h-he was g-gone forever." He began to wring his hands in distress.

Tsuna didn't know what to do to console his panicky Storm Guardian, so he did the first thing that popped into his head—he raised a hand and patted Gokudera's head soothingly. This unexpected action surprised the both of them, but Gokudera had looked so much like a kicked puppy that Tsuna's hand just moved on his own before he had time to even process his actions.

Fortunately, it seemed like that was the right thing to do because Gokudera visibly relaxed at Tsuna's ministrations. Tsuna couldn't help the small smile that crept up on his face. This parallel world Gokudera was nothing like his own world's counterpart, but there was something endearing about the way he acted.

"Hey, Tsuna, I-" Yamamoto suddenly barged into the office, freezing when he took in the scene in front of him.

Tsuna quickly withdrew his hand from Gokudera's head as if it were burned. "Er, Takeshi, I was just..." he faded off as Tsuna suddenly realized that he didn't know what to expect from this Yamamoto. Upon catching sight of the other, Gokudera immediately took refuge behind the brunet, violent shivers wracking through his body. This sudden move both puzzled and surprised Tsuna.

"Hey, Tsuna," Yamamoto smiled widely. "I came in here hoping to catch you in time for brunch." His smile widened to blinding proportions. "But I didn't expect to see Hayato in here as well."

"Oh, I see," Outwardly, Tsuna didn't see anything different from this parallel world Yamamoto and the regular one, but he couldn't put his finger on the fact that something didn't feel right. "In that case-"

"Well, hello there, Hayato," Yamamoto interrupted. His smile sharpened like glass as a threatening aura suddenly spilled out from him. "You weren't thinking of getting closer to Tsuna when I wasn't here now, were you?"

Gokudera shook his head frantically. "N-no! I-I would n-never..!"

"That's good to hear," Yamamoto said, smile never leaving his face. He reached behind to grab his katana, alarming Tsuna and Gokudera both when he actually unsheathed it. "I mean, I would really hate to have to use this on a fellow Guardian, you know?" He cocked his head, innocent smile still on his face.

"But since you said that you weren't..." Yamamoto sheathed his katana again to Gokudera and Tsuna's immense relief. "Just don't let me see it again, okay?" An odd gleam entered his eyes, one that promised serious repercussions if Gokudera ever went back on his words.

"Y-Yes! I u-understand!" Gokudera all but squeaked out.

"Great!" Yamamoto smiled brightly as the threatening aura disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "Now we can be together forever, right Tsuna?" He immediately closed in and all but suffocated Tsuna in an overly tight hug.

"Uhm...Takeshi, I..." Tsuna struggled to breathe. He turned to see how Gokudera was reacting to this and saw his wide-eyed expression reflected on the other's face. _Help! _he mouthed to Gokudera.

Interference came in the form of another voice. "Sawada? Might you be in your office?" Ryohei walked in with Lambo following closely behind.

"Senpai! Lambo!" Tsuna barely managed to wheeze out.

Lambo calmly appraised the situation before him and raised a single unimpressed eyebrow. "Takeshi-san, I would suggest putting Tsuna-san down before he asphyxiates from a lack of oxygen." he pointed out expressionlessly.

Tsuna could only gape at the overly calm child in front of him.

Ryohei took one look at the situation before sighing. "Let me guess: Takeshi suddenly barged into the room only to catch sight of Hayato with you, Sawada. This sight served to 'flip his switch', so to speak, and suddenly he threatened Hayato with his katana, making him promise never to do it again. And to seal the deal, he engulfed you in that death grip he calls a hug, claiming that the both of you will be together forever." He looked to Tsuna for confirmation. "I do presume that this is what had just transpired?"

Tsuna now gaped over at his Sun Guardian, who was normally so dense that he couldn't read the a situation even if it went ahead and slapped him over the head.

"Senpai really is clever to be able to tell all that just from a glance." Yamamoto smiled widely. "Would you like to join us?"

Lambo snorted. "Tempting offer, but I think I'd rather pass, thanks."

"Quite right," Ryohei said. "And I really do suggest that you let Sawada go now, Takeshi. Just look at him—I'm quite surprised he hasn't passed out yet."

The odd gleam entered Yamamoto's eyes again and his smile widened a little too much. "Are you trying to get in the way of our bonding, senpai?"

"Goodness no," Ryohei said. "But in order to ensure the health and safety of our Boss, I must have you remove your hold from him at once."

"Yes, any more of your so-called hugging and we're going to have to start looking for a new Decimo," Lambo deadpanned.

Yamamoto impulsively tightened his hold. "You'll have to make me first."

"Hey, yer all bein' too loud!" a female voice yelled out. Tsuna could only watch in shock as Chrome stormed angrily in the room with Mukuro following right by her heels. "What the hell is goin' on in here?"

_Is Chrome acting like...a yankee? _Tsuna could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at his female Mist Guardian, who was normally so polite and soft-spoken.

"Oh dear," Mukuro said, raising a hand to his mouth as he caught sight of the scene in front of him.

Chrome's eyes widened as she, too, took in the sight. "Oi! The hell are you doin'?" she demanded angrily. "You better get cher dirty hands off the Boss before I kick yer ass to Japan and back!"

"Yes," Mukuro nodded firmly. "Why, you're harming Tsunayoshi's delicate sensibilities! What would you do if you were to taint his innocence with your dirty hands?"

Tsuna could feel his head spinning, not from the lack of air, but from the way his Guardians were acting completely out of their normal personalities.

"No," Yamamoto tightened his hold even more. "Tsuna's mine!" Poor Gokudera was all but forgotten in this fray.

"Like hell he is!" Chrome growled back. "Don't make me go over there and give you an ass-whupping!"

"You tell him, Chrome!"

"(_sigh_) It appears that another troublesome one has appeared. As if this situation wasn't already chaotic enough as is."

"Everyone, please stop fighting!" Tsuna pleaded, but his voice was lost in the midst of all the yelling.

"Omnivore, is that you I hear?"

"Kyouya!" Tsuna nearly wept with joy at hearing the prefect's cool, detached tone. Finally, someone _normal_!

Everyone turned as the last and final Guardian made himself known at the door. He raised an eyebrow. "Yamamoto Takeshi, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Bonding with Tsuna," Yamamoto smiled widely. "Do you want to join us, Kyouya?"

Instead of answering, Hibari crossed the room in a few steps before forcefully pulling Tsuna from Yamamoto's grasp, to Tsuna's immense relief. "You should know better than to treat defenseless animals like him this way."

Tsuna turned grateful eyes up at his savior. "Kyouya! Thanks so much!"

At the sight of Tsuna's shining eyes, a peculiar expression crossed Hibari's face. "Sawada Tsunayoshi," he said. "Prepare to be hugged to death." Tsuna barely had time to react than with a brief widening of the eyes before he was once again captured in another set of arms.

"Kyouya...what?" Tsuna looked extremely bewildered.

"Everyone knows that Kyouya-san is fixated small animals," Lambo informed him in a monotone. "And he appears to have dubbed you as one, Tsuna-san."

"You can't take Tsuna away from me," The smile disappeared from Yamamoto's face, leaving only his oddly gleaming eyes. "He belongs with me."

"Incorrect," Hibari replied. "Sawada Tsunayoshi is but a helpless animal, therefore, he must be cared for by myself."

"Yer both wrong!" Chrome growled. "What did I say 'bout touchin' the Boss?"

"Can we please try to discuss this calmly and rationally?" Ryohei asked.

"J-Juudaime..." Gokudera whimpered uncertainly.

"All of you, please refrain from violating poor Tsunayoshi!" Mukuro voiced his own concerns.

"Why must everyone act so immaturely?" Lambo snorted.

"Tu-na!" Even baby Reborn threw in his own two cents.

Everyone began to converge upon Tsuna as one, hands grabbing and pulling him in various directions. In the middle of all the confusion, Tsuna somehow managed to push off the grabbing hands and immediately bolted out of his office.

_This parallel world is insane!_ Tsuna thought as he sped through the hallways as if his life depended on it, which at this point in time, seemed as if it did. _I have to get out of here!_

Tsuna ran a hand through his hair as he tried to collect his thoughts. _Five minutes has already passed, but why haven't I been sent back yet?_ He slowed down to a stop as a sudden horrible possibility occurred to him. _Unless...the bazooka malfunctioned?_

"In that case, I would probably have to find the actual bazooka and shoot myself with it," Tsuna muttered to himself. He frowned. "But where did it disappear to?" The next few minutes were spent as a frantic search for the Ten Year Bazooka. Tsuna ran through the long hallways of Vongola Mansion, tearing through room after room in his mad search.

Even after all of this, the bazooka still had not showed up. Tsuna closed his eyes in frustration. _Where could it be? Where haven't I searched yet? I already looked through the bedrooms, the offices, the kitchen, the bathrooms, the dining room... _Tsuna's eyes snapped open. _Of course! I haven't checked the dining room yet! _

Tsuna quickly made his way over to the dining room and felt his breath leave him when he saw the Ten Year Bazooka propped against one of the chairs. He felt that at that moment, he had never seen anything so beautiful.

Working quickly, Tsuna knelt down, propped the bazooka in position, and was about to shoot himself with it when the next thing he heard made his blood freeze.

"Oh Tsuna~"

"Little omnivore, where are you?"

"J-Juudaime?"

"Don't chu worry, Boss! I'll save ya!"

Tsuna could not help but freeze up when he slowly turned around and saw all his Guardians appear at the other end of the dining room.

"Tu-na!" baby Reborn raised his arms to him.

"So there you were, Tsuna," Yamamoto's smiled, a mad gleam in his eyes. "Come now, let's be together..."

"If you value your life, now would be a very good time to make a run for it, Tsuna-san." Lambo pointed out.

As everyone made their way closer to him, Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut. _Please, _please_ let this work!_ And with that prayer in mind, he aimed the bazooka at his head and pulled the trigger. Familiar pink smoke engulfed his vision once again and Tsuna couldn't help but cough as the smoke made its way down his lungs.

When the cloud of pink cleared up, Tsuna cautiously opened his eyes to see all his Guardians assembled around him. He flinched visibly at their closeness.

"What do you think you're doing crouching there like that, Dame-Tsuna? You look like an idiot." Reborn said bluntly.

Tsuna's eyes widened at the familiar voice. "R-Reborn?"

The hitman snorted. "Yes, Dame-Tsuna. Who else were you expecting? The Easter bunny?"

"Juudaime, are you okay?" Gokudera asked worriedly.

"Hey Tsuna, you don't look so good." Yamamoto's worried tone echoed Gokudera's.

"Boss?" Chrome's quiet voice held a tinge of concern.

"Kufufu~ my, it looks as if you have been through hell and back, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro added playfully.

"Sawada! What EXTREME thing are you doing now?" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Lambo-san wants to know what Tsuna-nii is doing!" Lambo proclaimed loudly.

"Omnivore, sitting on the floor like that is extremely unsightly. Remove yourself from the ground this instance unless you wish to be bitten to death." Hibari intoned.

Shakily, as if not believing what he was seeing was true, Tsuna got to his feet. "Reborn," he needed to confirm this. "You did shoot the Ten Year Bazooka at me, right?"

Reborn smirked. "So it looks like you didn't suffer any permanent memory damage. I suppose that's something worth celebrating."

Tsuna ran hand through his hair. "What in the world just happened?"

"After I shot you with the bazooka, you disappeared from your office. We couldn't find you until you reappeared here in the dining room about ten minutes later." The hitman explained.

"I-I see..." Tsuna could feel a migraine coming on. "Reborn, I think I really was sent to a parallel world..." he said slowly.

"Really? Then it appears that the bazooka really did work." Reborn cocked his head. "So how was it over there?"

Tsuna opened his mouth, attempting to explain, but found that he couldn't form any words. "Actually, you know what?" he said, shaking his head. "Forget about it. I'm going back to bed. I need a long, _long_ nap." Shuddering at the memories of what he had just experienced, Tsuna raised a hand to his head before slowly making his way back to his bedroom.

Reborn waited for the telltale sound of Tsuna's door closing before he allowed a wide smirk to cross his face. "Great acting, all of you."

"Hahaha!" Yamamoto broke out in loud boisterous laughter. "Did you see how Tsuna looked when I hugged him?"

"Juudaime did look extremely bewildered." Gokudera allowed himself a small chuckle.

"That was very fun!" Ryohei agreed enthusiastically. "Sawada looked EXTREMELY confused the whole time!"

"Bwahaha! Lambo-san played his role best!" The cow child declared proudly.

"Hn. The omnivore's expressions were priceless." Hibari allowed a slight smirk to cross his face.

"Boss' face did look very funny," Chrome giggled softly.

"Kufufu~ you made a most convincing yankee, my dear Chrome-chan," Mukuro smirked. He turned to address Reborn. "I must admit, that was quite the ingenious April Fools' prank, Arcobaleno. To convince Tsunayoshi-kun that he truly traveled to a parallel world with the Ten Year Bazooka." His eyes shone with mirth. "Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun's deer-in-the-headlights expression was quite the sight."

Reborn smirked. "Believe me, Mukuro, it was my pleasure. Though it really was thanks to your illusions that made the fake Ten Year Bazooka that Tsuna used to shoot himself with look so realistic."

"My, how you flatter me so, Arcobaleno." Mukuro's smirk widened.

Reborn's own smirk turned sadistic. "That will teach Tsuna what would happen to him if he ever tries to pull a fast one on the world's greatest hitman again." When Tsuna had secretly replaced his prized Peruvian coffee beans with chocolate covered ones as an April Fools' prank last year, Reborn had vowed to repay him twice over for his little prank. _Never mess with me, unless you're ready to face the consequences, Tsuna._

"I do feel a little sorry for tricking Juudaime, but this was too good of a chance miss." Gokudera said. "But speaking of which..." his eyes narrowed as he rounded on Yamamoto. "How dare you threaten me with your sword, baseball idiot!"

"Maa maa," Yamamoto raised his hands. "I was just acting my part, Gokudera."

"Like hell I care! Get over here so I can show you what real threatening means!"

"Ah, that reminds me," Mukuro said. "Kyouya-chan, I don't believe that it was originally planned for you to hold onto Tsunayoshi-kun for that long, no?"

"Hn. Is that jealousy I detect?" Hibari smirked.

"I would very well believe so," Mukuro said. "You see, I was the only one who did not actually get to hold onto Tsunayoshi-kun so you must understand how most displeased I am right now." He reached for his trident and twirled it around in his hands. "You must forgive me when I say that I must take my anger out on something right now."

"Oh?" Hibari pulled out his own pair of tonfas. "I don't have any problem with that at all."

"Let me join in on the EXTREME sparring!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Lambo-san wants to play too!"

"Get out of my face before I beat you up along with the baseball idiot, stupid cow!"

"Not if I beat you first, ahou-dera!"

Reborn sipped contentedly at a cup of espresso as he watched all the Guardians descend back into chaos. Ahhh, he really did love his job.

It wasn't until late afternoon before Tsuna realized what had happened. And while he laughed it off good-naturedly with everyone else, agreeing that Reborn and the others really got him good this time, on the inside, the clogs of his mind were running at full speed as he secretly planned revenge. _I'll get you next year, Reborn. _His lips curled up into a slight smirk, unseen by anyone else. _Just you wait._

And thus, this is how the entire story repeats once again...

* * *

**A/N:** So that's how the whole story started—with Reborn taking revenge on Tsuna for his prank from last year. For those of you who were confused by the ending, let's just say that it's an endless cycle of Tsuna and Reborn trying to one-up each other, with Reborn taking revenge on Tsuna for last year's prank, then Tsuna taking revenge the year after, then Reborn getting back at him again the year after the year after.

But wow, that a lot of crack filled with baby!Reborn, timid!Gokudera, yandere!Yamamoto, intellectual!Ryohei, maturechild!Lambo, yankee!Chrome, and even innocent!Mukuro. I do hope that Reborn's prank wasn't too difficult to follow along with. And while I thought this whole oneshot was nothing more than cracky chaos, I hope that you got a kick out of reading it.

As usual, I would really like it if you let me know what you thought of this. Thanks again for reading and Happy April Fools', everyone!

**-Bird of Dreams**


End file.
